The present invention relates to a vehicular LED (light-emitting diode) lamp and, more particularly, to an LED lamp for a vehicle, such as an automobile, which can quickly reduce the working temperature of the LEDs.
LEDs providing high-luminance are often utilized in vehicular lamps as a result of development of technology. However, the high working temperature of the LEDs causes light attenuation and accelerates deterioration of the chips, shortening the service life of the LEDs. Thus, illuminating devices using LEDs are generally mounted on a heat dissipating plate or the like to lower the working temperature of the LEDs by heat exchange with air currents. The service life of the LEDs can be prolonged if the working temperature can be quickly reduced through the heat dissipating plate.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicular LED lamp with novel heat dissipating provisions for effectively reducing the working temperature of LEDs.